


Cat and Bird

by Cheshire_Grin_Girl



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Injury, Mutant, Teen Titans - Freeform, Thief, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Grin_Girl/pseuds/Cheshire_Grin_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheshire is a mutant. She is in hiding and has to steal to live. She dislikes this but it is necessary. All is going well till on night on a normal raid, till a Little Bird catches her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A reluctant Thief Meets an Aggravating Little Bird

  The moon was high in the sky when I got up.and I decided to head out. I noticed I was running low on food and sighed, this meant I had to go steal something. I changed into my favourite black hoodie, and made sure my hair was covered. Silver eyes I could explain with contacts. Plus I usually had pretty good control over them, they didn't change unless I was feeling extreme emotions. My hair on the other hand was a entirely different story, also a light silver, it tended to draw more attention. It didn't help that the highlights were, for lack of better word, looser. They changed colour easier. I was... Mutated? I didn't know exactly how, I just knew that I had powers though. A result of higher than average brain function which affected my body. It, and mind were advanced. This is what caused the highlights in my hair to change colour with mood, my eyes too. Along with other choice things.

  I had powers which I rated on a type of energy scale. Telekinesis was finicky. The bigger the object was the more energy required to move it. My speed and advance dexterity were low energy. Healing, an other finicky one, it depended on how severe the injury was, and I had a better reign on it, I could time out how long it took, and how much was healed at a time. Now stopping and flashing required the most energy, and I generally only used them as last resorts. Flashing was kind of like teleportation, and stopping was what I referred to as temporarily stopping time. Stopping required a lot of energy, and I usually only kept it up for seconds at a time. Flashing didn't require as much. It depended on how far the distance was. I usually did it in small burst to keep it to a minimum, but it still requires a bit of energy.

  After checking my appearance was alright I headed out. To anyone I would look non-threatening I was about 5'3'' and petite. I was 15, and was told I looked like a mini china doll, which drove me crazy. I slung my, almost empty,  backpack over my shoulder and I walked out, sticking to the shadows between streetlights. I liked it better in the dark, it was calming, quiet, safe. It provided a lot more cover. _Just add that to the list of weird shit about me._ I thought wryly. I sighed and shook my head, walking towards the closest food store. I tried not to hit the same one twice in a row, but in the last six months I've been here I had hit quite a few of 'em. I walked up to the door and leaned down, picking the lock in under ten seconds. _I was getting slow._  I walked in and headed towards the back. I swiped a pack of gum from one of the checkout counters on my way. I quickly stuffed  a box of protein bars, two boxes of beef jerky, a couple bottles of water, and a bag of assorted candy, I had a sweet tooth so what. I had to act quickly for this place probably had a silent alarm. I had walked out when I heard a voice from the shadows.

  "I don't believe those belong to you." I looked behind me, keeping my face hidden, and locked eyes on the teen in front of me. He was probably about my age, and stood sharply. His hair was slick and spiky, his face partially covered by a mask. His outfit consisted of a red shirt and green pants, he was also wearing a black and yellow cape that fluttered a bit in the scarce breeze. What really stood out was the R on his breast. _Robin._ His face was serious, staff held at ready. "Hello, Are you the little bird that whispers in people's ear." I couldn't resist and smirked. His face tightened for a second and I took the opportunity to turn and start running. I was pelting down the street and I could hear him behind me. "Hey! Get back here!" I hoped by now I knew this place well enough to get away from him, I turned down an alleyway and froze, sighing.  _Apparently not._  It was the wrong one, dead end. I heard him come to a stop behind me, and turned to faced him. He stared for a second before lunging. I avoided the attack and tried pushing him to get him off balance. I failed.

  He came at me again and I was careful to avoid his attacks, while not injuring him. I had the to capability to seriously injure, but didn't want to.It as getting harder, I had enhanced fighting skills, and he was almost as good as me, key word almost. I could sense his frustration and was thinking of ways to use it to my advantage when he got in a lucky swing. I went to avoid it but was too slow, and his staff caught the edge of my hood and pushed it off my face. I froze when my silver hair came tumbling in curls around my face. This gave him an opening to swing at me side. I bent over and cried out, face exposed. I think he broke one of my ribs. I belatedly noticed that he had stopped trying to hit me. His face was one of shock. I glared at him before standing up, turning on the balls of my feet and rushed the wall behind me. I heard a small intake of breath as launched myself at it. I vaulted off, executing a flip before landing behind him near the entrance. I winced and stared at him. "Who are you?" His seemed confused, and intrigued.  _Why?_ I debated for a second. "I go by Cheshire." He just stared at me as I turned and ran off. I  quickly scaled a building. As I sat on the edge and watched him come out of the alley and look around, I wondered what colour his eyes were. This thought confused me.

  I breathed a sigh of relief and as he gave up looking, and ate two protein bars out of my bag, I quickly downed them with a bottle of water, wincing at my ribs. After staring at the sky for a bit I hopped from roof to roof, careful to avoid further injury. I got to the abandoned house I was staying at as the sky started to lighten. I curled up in a bed on my good side, and pulled the covers up to my chin. I worried about my ribs, hoping they healed fast and were good by morning. It wasn't a bad injury, I had certainly had worse, but it hurt like hell, and if I wanted it gone I would have to focus my limited control over healing to make sure it went by fast. I sighed and closed my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	2. Curse My Damn Soft Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The titans are in trouble, Cheshire decides to help.

  I slowly woke up and yawned, stretching out. I laid there for a while before sitting up and swiveling, noting the lack of even a twinge from the previously broken rib, advanced healing had it's advantages. I got up and almost fell down, barely catching myself on the edge of the bed. _Energy loss not being one of them._  I sighed, and popped a couple of the mints I kept on me at all times. I carried them for this reason exactly, sugar equaled energy. I got up and slowly walked to my bag, regaingin my feet. I didn't want to eat my well earned food from last night, so decided it was time to take drastic measures, use some of my precious money to buy and actual meal. _Please withhold the shock._ I carefully tucked my hair into my hoodie before grabbing my backpack and and heading towards this diner I like, it wasn't real fancy or anything but it was homey.

  I walked in and sat at my usual booth, in the corner against the wall. It faced the doors, and I was able to observe and perceive any threats. I tried to look startled when a waitress walked up. going for a  shy young girl, far from a threat. "Hello, miss, would you like some coffee?" A lady who worked here asked, I nodded enthusiastically at the thought of free caffeine. She poured me my cup and took out a writing pad. "Now sugar what would you like to eat." I took a deep breath and spoke. "C-could I have the n-number two sp-special... Please." She started and gave a look, considering it had a unseemly amount of calories for someone as small as me. She smiled reassuringly at my seemingly nervousness, and walked away. I smirked as her back turned, this was easy, people see what they want to see.

 I was sipping my coffee when the bell rang, signalling more customers. "Hey Paige, how's it going?"  _No._ I froze completely and looked up, _It couldn't be, no way they would be here, it was illogical, I could not be that unlucky._  I almost choked on my coffee, it was, here they where.  _I apparently was._  Little Bird, and the rest of his good-doing Titans. I felt a small twinge of jealousy, but squashed it. They sat down in a booth two down from me, and I hid my face and listening. I couldn't let them see me, it would be a disaster. It was quiet enough in the diner to hear their voices as they went back and forth, joking with each other. I studied Robin and noted the difference in him from with his friends, compared to fighting me. He was laid back and laughing as they cracked jokes.

  "Hey Robin, I was partaking of the wonderment, What was happening last night with the thief of food?" I froze as the orange girl spoke up,  _Starfire_  I believe. I realized they were talking about me. I craned to listen closer, curious but cautious, as he answered. "She got away, I got a solid hit to her ribs but... That was it." He said his voice pondering. "Dude that thief must have been a pretty good fighter, If he just away with just a bruise!" Said a slightly more high-pitched voice, I could tell it was a guy though. Young sounding.  _Must be the one they call Beast Boy_ .

  Robin responded, his voice softer.  _Why?_ "No, I think I may have actually broken a rib.' I saw him wince slightly. This confused my more,  _Why would he care?_  "But still, she couldn't have been that good of a fighter, she didn't even get a solid attack in, you came home unharmed." I heard a louder deeper voice, Cyborg. Robin spoke up again. "No, that's not it, she was a very accomplished fighter." He ran his hands through his hair before rubbing the back of his neck. "Given the chance she could've beat me up pretty badly, but all she did was defend, almost as if she didn't want to hurt me." His voice was puzzled. I was confused again, most people just thought I was incompetent, he picked up that I didn't want to injure him. I was a thief, not a sadist. I only stole to survive and would preferred not injuring people.

  One of the other titans spoke up, snapping me out of my mini revere, her voice monotonous. "She, our thief is a girl?" Robin nodded his head absent-minded. He appeared to be deep in thought. I temporarily lost focus as the waitress brought out my food, I ate quickly and paid. I had heard enough and the longer I staid the greater the chance was that something would happen. I struggled to keep my walking speed normal, even though my instincts where screaming get away. I turned my face away slightly so they couldn't see it, but not enough to looked intentional. 

  I got to the door and couldn't resist, I turned my head and turned back, looking at their table.  _B'lyad'!._ I silently cussed in Russian and froze as I locked eyes with Robin. I felt myself pale and blanched as recognition bloomed across his face.  _Screw careful._ I turned and quickly rushed out the door, barely avoiding a stumble with a old lady at the door. I shouted and apology as I turned into he alleyway next to the store. I flashed to the top of a low building, and watched them burst out of the diner. As they looked I noticed the street was pretty clear. I spotted a group of teens robbing a store, dressed up as elaborate as the Titans.  _The Hive._ They were the only other people here, the civilians having enough sense to know something would go down. I seemed to have spotted them at the same time as they spotted each other. They stopped and stared, Robin shouted out and suddenly they were attacking each other. I saw BeastBoy get knocked back by the big one, and Starfire rush towards him.

  I gave a intake of breath as the giant one grabbed her by the neck and shouted. "Stop! Let us go or I break her neck!" The Titans immediately complied, looking at each other. I saw the Titans lower their weapons, and I chastised myself, knowing I would regret this,  _Damn my secretly soft heart, I had a image to keep!_  I jumped down and flashed a bit, landing in a crouch in the empty no mans zone between the two teams. My voice rang out loud and clear as they all stared at me. "Let her go." The giant,  _Mammoth,_  looked at me and laughed, probably because he was at least three times, no four times my size. He snarled "Or what little girl." I bristled , shaking out my hair red highlights contrasting against the metallic silver. I was pissed. "I'm not a little girl." I hated cracks on my appearance.

  I looked the man in the eye, my face as tight and tense as my body. "I do believe you are." He laughed at me and I smirked, showing of slight fangs. "You seem to be missing something.~'' My voice was singsong-y and my mouth was stretched into a full Cheshire cat grin by now, slightly to big for my face. His looks changed slightly, some puzzlement showing through. "How so  _little girl._ " I gave a chuckle and lurched forward, flashing a bit, not far, just enough to look faster. I would kick myself for this later, but the adrenalin was making up for the energy loss. I reached him and lashed out, hitting two pressure points in his wrist causing it to painfully open. Starfire zoomed away towards her team mates. I darted around him, smirking as he tried to hit me, enjoying his failed attempts at attacks. "The thing about little girls is where fast." I smirked at his frustration. I spoke to soon and he clipped my temple. I flew backwards, flipping a bit on purpose, still graceful. I crashed into the ground, and immediately felt bones break. I held back a groan, but I'm pretty sure my eyes were a dark red. I struggled to my feet, making it look like i was alright. "Bad idea." My voice was raspy as I wiped blood from the corner of my mouth. "I would advise leaving before you seriously piss me off." The Hive kids looked at each other before scrambling off. As soon as they were out of sight my facade cracked.

  I swayed a little squaring my feet, in a attempt to keep my balance. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my hair change to a more yellowish colour, still darker though. "Are you alright stranger?" Starfire zoomed around me, before stopping directly in front of me to peer curiously at my face. "Who are you?" Somebody else's voice, wasn't sure who. "Hey Robin." I cracked a pained grin. "Long time no see." They looked at us in surprise. "Cheshire, was it?" His face was wary, the other titans shocked. I nodded and instantly regretted it. "What?! you guys know each other?" I smirked. "Loyal thief of food at your service." Shocked looks all around. If I wasn't to focused on passing out i would of laughed. "I would love to chat, but I really have to leave." I went to take a step forward, and almost fell, suddenly dizzy. I felt my knees buckle but was caught before I hit the ground.

  I was flush against Robin's chest, he seemed as surprised as me that he caught me. "Your injured, we should take you to a hospital." His voice was low and strangely pleasurable to listen to.  _Wait what?!_ I was gripping his shirt. "No.... Please no hospitals." My knees went out completely and Robin was now supporting me fully. I had a death grip on his shirt as I stared at his mask. "Please..." My voice was weak. He gave a slow nod and I sighed then gasped. It felt like my skull was being split in two. I scrunched my eyes up and groaned as everything swirled. I felt my body go tense before going limp. Somebody called my name as everything went dark. The last thing I remember was a pair of strong arms around me and a comforting heartbeat, before I lost my grip on reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the middle if writing the scene when she passes out, I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore, by REO Speedwagon came on. *Facepalm* Is Pandora giving me hints on how to write my own story? Doesn't matter anyway, already got this all planed out *Cheshire grin* MWHAHAHA THE SUSPENSION!  
> ~Cheshire  
> ((Pandora is defiantly dropping hits, another classic rock love song came on... (Everything I Do) I Do It for You by Bryan Adams... I GET IT PANDORA GODS!!!))))


	3. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER

I;m soo sorry this has taken so long, I'm revising the story and going to continue, it's just that I haven't really been knowing what to do with this story, but I will start posting again. After Revisions.


End file.
